Сокол/Цитаты
После надевания маски * "Time for a little perestroika" ("Время небольшой перестройки") * "Dollars, rubles, I take them all." ("Доллары, рубли — я беру всё") отсылка к фильму "голова" Светланы Басковой * "Sokol has landed" ("Сокол приземлился") * "Fire in my belly, ice in my veins." ("Огонь в груди и холод в жилах" — непереводимая англоязычная идиома) * "Маскировка." * "Team work makes the dream work." ("Работа в команде — работа мечты") * "Time to play." ("Время играть") * "Time to work, friends." ("За работу, друзья") * "Let's earn some dollars." ("Заработаем пару долларов") * "Going all in." ("Идём ва-банк") Обращение к напарникам * "Lucky Clover!" ("Везучая Кловер!") * "Beautiful Bonnie!" ("Прекрасная Бонни!") * "Bon, come with me!" ("Бон, пошли со мной!") * "Bon, on me now!" ("Бон, за мной!") * "Friend Dragan!" ("Друг Драган!") * "Dragan, come with me!" ("Драган, пошли со мной!") * "Dragan, follow me!" ("Драган, за мной!") * "Hoxie!" ("Хокси!") * "Comrade Hox!" ("Товарищ Хокс!") * "Little Wolfie!" ("Малыш Вульфи!") * "Psst! Hoxie!" ("Пст! Хокси!") * "Hey! Dallas!" ("Эй! Даллас!") * "Hey! Wick!" ("Эй! Уик!") * *whistle* "Hey, follow me!" (*свистит* "Эй, за мной!") Специальные враги Бульдозер * "Bulldozer!" ("Бульдозер!") * "Fucking bulldozer!" ("Сраный бульдозер!") Убийство бульдозеров * "Bulldozer eliminated!" ("Бульдозер уничтожен!") * "I got the big guy!" ("Достал большого парня!") * "I got the bulldozer!" ("Достал бульдозера!") * "Bulldozer down." ("Бульдозер убит!") * "Bulldozer's history!" ("Забудьте о бульдозере!") * "One less bulldozer in this world!" ("Одним бульдозером на свете меньше!") * "I took care of the bulldozer!" ("Я позаботился о бульдозере!") * "One less dozer!" ("Одним бульдозером меньше!") Тазеры * "It's a taser! Keep 'em back!" ("Это тазер! Оттесните его!") * "Taser spotted — look out!" ("Отметил тазера — аккуратно!") * "Oh shit — taser!" ("Дерьмо, тазер!") * "We've got a taser!" ("У нас тут тазер!") * "Taser spotted!" ("Отметил тазера!") Убийство тазеров * "Taser eliminated!" ("Тазер убит!") * "That taser just went tits up!" ("Тазер только что двинул сиськами вверх!"')'' * "Taser got wiped!" ("Тазер уничтожен!") * "One less taser!" ("Тазером меньше!") * "Taser down!" ("Тазер убит!") Щиты * "Shield!" ("Щит!") * "Shields for fuck sake!" ("Щит, мать его!) * "Shit — shield!" ("Дерьмо — щит!") * "We got a shield over here!" ("У нас прямо тут щит!") * "Oh shit! Shields!" ("Ох, дерьмо! Щиты!") * "We've got a shield!" ("У нас тут щит!") * "It's a shield!" ("Это щит!") Убийство щитов * "The shield is dead!" ("Щит теперь мёртв!") * "Took care of that shield!" ("Позаботился о том щите!") * "One less shield in this world!" ("Одним щитом в мире меньше!") * "Got the shield!" ("Достал щит!") * "Shield down!" ("Щит убит!") Клокеры * "Sneaky fucking cloaker!" ("Скользкий сраный клокер!") * "We've got a cloaker!" ("У нас клокер!") * "Spotted a cloaker!" ("Отметил клокера!") * "Look out — cloaker!" ("Берегись — клокер!") * "Cloaker coming!" ("Клокер идёт!") Убийство клокеров * "One less cloaker!" ("Одним клокером меньше!") * "One less cloaker in the world" ("Одним клокером в этом мире меньше!") * "Call me the cloaker-smoker!" ("Зовите меня анти-клокер!") * "Cloaker eliminated!" ("Клокер уничтожен!") * "Cloaker down!" ("Клокер убит!") * "Killed the cloaker." ("Убил клокера!") * "Got the cloaker!" ("Достал клокера!") Снайперы * "Sniper!" ("Снайпер!") * "Stay back — sniper." ("Пригнитесь — снайпер!") * "Take cover! Sniper!" ("В укрытие! Снайпер!") Убийство снайперов * "One less sniper in the world" ("Одним снайпером в этом мире меньше!") * "Sniper's pushing up daisy" ("Снайпер сыграл в ящик!") * "Sniper just ate a bullet of mine" ("Снайпер только что словил пулю!") * "Sniper got what he deserved." ("Снайпер получил по заслугам!") * "Sniper taken care of!" ("Не беспокойтесь о снайпере!") * "Took care of the sniper!" ("Позаботился о снайпере!") * "Sniper down!" ("Снайпер убит!") * "Sniper out!" ("Снайпер вне игры!") Турели * "Shit!" ("Дерьмо!") * "Fuck!" ("Блядь!") * "Watch out!" ("Берегись!") * "Oh shit!" ("Вот дерьмо!") * "Хуесосы, заебали с этими турретами, блять!" * "Блять, туррет, сука!" Взаимодействие с заложниками и доминирование Лица правопорядка * "Put your hands up!" ("Подними руки вверх!") * "Lower your weapon!" ("Опусти оружие!") * "Hands where I can see them!" ("Руки, я должен видеть твои руки!") * "Reach for the sky!" ("Тянись к небу!") * "Get your hands up!" ("Подними руки!") * "Put your fucking hands up!" ("Подними свои сраные руки вверх!") * "Get your hands up motherfucker!" ("Руки вверх, ублюдок!") * "Now handcuff yourself!" ("А теперь надевай на себя наручники!") * "Cuffs, put them on!" ("Наручники, давай, надевай!") * "Get on your knees!" ("На колени!") * "And on with the cuffs!" ("А теперь наручники!") * "Down! Down I say!" ("Лежать! Лежать, кому говорю!") Гражданские * "Down!" ("Лежать!") * "Lay down!" ("Ложись!") * "Down on the ground" ("Ложись на пол!") * "Hit the ground!" ("Быстро, на землю!") * "Don't be stupid American" ("Не будь тупым Американцем!") * "You look clever, stay down." ("Ты выглядишь умным, не вставай) * "Stay still, stay on my good side." ("Лежи, и мы останемся друзьями") * "Pretend you're dead" ("Притворись мёртвым") * "Down, don't want to kill you." ("Лежать, я не хочу тебя убивать") * "Stay down, think of nice things." ("Лежи и думай о приятном!") * "Tell the TV people about a nice Russian man." ("Потом расскажешь репортёрам о славном русском парне") * "Be still, be calm, behave." ("Веди себя тихо, спокойно") * "Think of your children, not me." ("Думай не обо мне, а о своих детях") * "Stay down and have a nice day." ("Лежи и отдыхай") * "Don't fuck up now, stay down." ("Не выебывайся, не вставай") * "This is a game, winner's prize staying alive." ("Это игра. Приз победителя — остаться в живых") * "There's nothing to see, stay down." ("Нечего пялиться, лицом в пол") * "Don't think of moving." ("Даже не думай шевельнуться") * "Be still and be quiet." ("Веди себя тихо и не дергайся") * "Stay still." ("Не двигайся") * "Don't look at me, look at the floor." ("Не на меня смотри, а на пол") * "Sokol say stay calm and relax." ("Сокол говорит успокоиться и расслабиться") [Отсылка к игре ''Саймон говорит]'' * "There's nothing to see, stay down." ("Тут не на что смотреть, лицом в пол") * "Down like a worm." ("Лежи, как червяк") * "New game — be worm." ("Новая игра — будь червячком") * "No moving now, okay?" ("Теперь не шевелись, хорошо?") * "Belly to the floor!" ("Пузом на пол!") * "And don't fucking move!" ("И даже, блядь, не шевелитесь!") * "This is how Russia treats you!" ("Вот как Россия вас имеет!") * "Stay still, maybe Sokol sing to you." ("Лежи спокойно и, возможно, Сокол споёт тебе") * "It's almost over, keep nice and quiet." ("Всё почти закончилось, ведите себя тихо и хорошо") * "Is that floor cozy? Stay there." ("Пол удобный? Лежи на нём") * "Eyes on the ground, that's good." ("Смотреть в пол, вот так, хорошо") * "Close your eyes, think of nice things." ("Закрой глаза и думай о приятном") * "Be smart, stay down." ("Будь молодцом, лежи") * "As you say, stay cool." ("Спокуха, как вы говорите") * "How you say stay still or die." ("Как вы говорите: не шевелись или умри") * "Don't be a complication." ("Не будем усложнять") * "Go back to sleep, little one." ("Постарайся вздремнуть, крошка") * "Is my English bad!?" ("Я что, непонятно говорю на Английском?") В ходе тихого прохождения Охранники * "Guard, stay quiet." ("Тихо, охранник") * "Careful, guard." ("Аккуратно, охранник") * "Guard, watch it." ("Берегитесь, охранник") * "Don't alert the guard." ("Не потревожьте охранника") * "Guard on patrol." ("Тут патрулирует охранник") Камеры * "Psst, camera." ("Пст, камера!") * "Camera." ("Камера") * "CCTV." ("Охранная камера") * "Watch out, CCTV." ("Аккуратнее, тут охранная камера") * "Camera everyone." ("Ещё одна камера") * "Watch the camera." ("Следите за камерой") * "Smile for the camera." ("Улыбочку, вас снимает камера") * "Don't get caught on tape." ("Смотрите не попадитесь на плёнку!") В конце ограбления * "Заебись!" * "Отличная работа, ребята! Молодцы!" '' * ''"That was a wonderful piece of work, heisters!" ("Хорошо сработали, грабители!") * "That was a superb heist! Very happy!" ("Просто шикарное ограбление! Я счастлив!") * "Clean, and quiet ... good!" ("Без шума и пыли... неплохо!") * "Well executed everybody, well done!" ("Все справились, молодцы!") * "That was very great! Greeaaat!" ("Это было очень круто! Круууууто!") * "We did it! Wonderful!" ("Мы сделали это! Невероятно!") * "Planned, and executed! Great!" ("Всё прошло по плану! Отлично!") * "We're done! We head home!" ("Работа сделана! Возвращаемся домой!") * "We did it! Fucking nice!" (Мы сделали это! Охренительно!") * "That was a classic job!" ("Как по учебнику!") * "Perfect heist, well done everybody!" ("Прекрасное ограбление, всем спасибо!") * "That was outstanding!" ("Выдающаяся работа!") * "Superb! Suuuperb!" ("Превосходно! Превосходноооо!") * "Great work! This, is a good sign!" ("Отличная работа! Это... это хороший знак!") * "I wish there was a replay for that!" ("Я бы это как-нибудь повторил!") * "You guys are perfect — I'm perfect!" ("Вы, ребята, шикарные — я шикарен!") * "Take that, American cop!" ("Съел, американский коп?") * "We did it all over them!" ("Мы им показали!") Во время использования навыка "Вдохновение" * "Up and at 'em!" ("Встал и пошёл!") * "Wakey, wakey sleepy head!" ("Вставай, вставай, соня!") * "Dying will make me sad!" ("Твоя смерть меня расстроит!") * "I've seen you look sharper" ("Давай, резче!") * "You — up! Now!" ("Ты — встал! Давай!") * "Faster, friend, faster!" ("Быстрее, дружок, быстрее!") * "Make that ass move very fast!" ("Шевели быстрее своей задницей!") * "You can rest later! No rest now! Get back in the fight!" ("Отдохнёшь потом! Потом! А сейчас поднимайся и в бой!") * "Get back up! I depend on you!" ("Давай! Мы рассчитываем на тебя!") * "Hey, you! Get on your feet!" ("Эй, ты! Поднимайся!") * "Get up! Kill those assholes!" ("Вставай! Замочи этих мудаков!") * "Get the fuck up!" ("Вставай, блять!") * "Let's get you back in the game!" ("Давай, возвращайся в игру!") * "Run faster!" ("Беги быстрее!") Ответы на пейджеры * "Just checking. I ask for papers and then I shoot, right? Yes, good procedure." ("Просто проверяю. Сначала проверяю документы, а потом стреляю, верно? Да, неплохая процедура") '' * ''"I come America, happy very, job easy, sit very much hours is ni-ice!" ("Я прибыть Америка, счастлив очень, работать легко, сидеть целый день весело!") * "Just a practice drill. You didn't get the order? Aah, someone fucked up." ("Просто учебная проверка '(непереводимая англоязычная идиома''). Вы что, не получили приказ? Оу, кто-то проебался") * "Routine checking, all clear. No danger, no masked clowns anywhere." ("Обычная проверка, всё чисто. Никаких людей в клоунских масках, ничего") * "Stand down control. Spotted a badass, but was looking in the mirror." ("Спокойно, центр. Я увидел опасного парня, а потом понял, что глядел в зеркало") * "Barney, what is it? "A fkng amrcian sht,supd amrcn" You hear control, we're fine." ("Барни, ты что-нибудь слышал? "Блфкое амркфнское дрмо, тпой амрфканец", Вы слышали, центр, всё в порядке") * "Completed gamma 6 recon. All clear, nothing to report. Very clear about that." ("Проверил сектор гамма-шесть. Всё чисто, ничего не происходит. Проверил тщательно") * "I'm happy to be in America. Guarding beautiful things for beautiful people. It's good." ("Я просто счастлив тут в Америке. Охраняю прекрасные вещи и прекрасных людей. Что может быть лучше?") * "Thought unauthorised helicopter fly over. Checked schedule — helicopter's authorised." ("Увидел чужой вертолёт. Проверил — а вертолёт-то наш") * "I called you control? Нет, you called me. Must be these damned radios." ("Я вас вызывал, центр? Нет, вы вызвали меня. Должно быть, проклятое радио барахлит") * "All fine here control, zero things to worry about ... in fact, we need less guards." ("Всё в порядке, центр, беспокоиться не о чем... на самом деле нам нужно меньше охраны") * "Uhh... microwave activated radio ... Barney, your popcorn is getting control." ("Эм... микроволновка включила радио... Барни, твой попкорн вызвал оператора") * "Reporting uh, gamma 3-2, control, Barney destroyed bathroom... again." ("Докладываю, эээ, гамма три-два, центр, Барни снова сломал раковину.") * "Keep the channels clear control, breaking protocol: 191 ... uh ... 7. Copy?" ("Так, освободите канал, центр, вы нарушаете протокол один-девять-один... эээ... семь. Приём?") * "Had broken camera, but I managed to fix it. Toothpick and silver tape, Russian ingenuity." ("У нас тут камера сломалась, но я всё починил. Зубочистка и синяя изолента, вот что значит русская изобретательность") * "We got texts, uh ... updating radios — one of them touched the wrong wire, *sniggers* dumb as fuck." ("Разбирались в инструкции... чинили рацию... один схватил оголённый провод, *хихикает* не, ну не дебил ли?") * "We had a bet on response time — you just won twenty dollars. Barney, pay your fat ass up." ("Мы просто поспорили, через сколько вы ответите — и вы выиграли двадцатку! Барни, не жлобись, давай, плати") * "Saw a bird ... could be a drone ... nope, just bird." ("Вижу птицу... или дрон... не-а, просто птица") * "Saw clowns — realised circus was nearby. Yes, saw clowns, they were funny. Nope, no need for alarm." ("да, я видел клоунов. Да, я видел смешных клоунов. Какая тревога, центр? Тут просто цирк приехал!") * "This is surprise inspection control. Congratulations, your passed." ("Это была внеплановая проверка. Поздравляю, вы прошли!") * "A loose button on this radio, control, submitting request for a new radio?" ("Я сломал кнопочку на рации, центр, мне нужна новая рация") * "Just testing frequency, control ... loud and clear, bravo." ("Просто проверяю исправность, центр... громко и чисто, браво.") * "Completed perimeter sweep, control, nothing to report, zero clowns spotted." ("Обошёл периметр, центр, докладывать не о чем, не увидел ни одного клоуна") * "Where is American excitement I was promised? Send some clowns for me to shoot." ("Мне обещали, что будут бандиты! Отправьте парочку клоунов, я их пристрелю") * "Sorry... American food give gas. Pressed button while... sorry." ("Извините... газы из-за Американской еды. Нажал на кнопку, когда... Мф... Извините") '' * ''"Uh... was showing Barney Russian wrestling, bumped radio button,heh." ("Ох... я показывал Барни приёмы Русского реслинга, попал по кнопке на радио, хех") * "Few kids throwing stones. Dealt with it. No friendly casualties." ("Какие-то дети кидали камни в стекло. Я разобрался. Потерь нет.") * "So she grab bear by balls and pull ... hard! Ball — oh, control? Sorry, telling Leroy about Russian girls." ("В общем, хватает она медведя за яйца и тянет... причем с силой! А яйца — ой, центр? Пардон, рассказывал Лерою о Русских девушках") * "It's this stupid radio made in... Чеблинск. Ah, must be your stupid receiver control." ("Это тупое радио сделано в... Чёблинск? Арр, это, должно быть, из-за вашего приёмника, центр") (?) * "American uniform too small for big, strong, Russian body. Accidentally press tiny, American button with big, Russian muscle." ("Американская форма слишком мала для большого и сильного русского тела. Случайно нажал малюсенькую американскую кнопочку своим огромным русским пальцем") * "Aaah so that's what this button does. Wonders... God bless the America. Don't send backup." ("Ааа, так вот что делает эта кнопка. Ничего себе... Боже, благослови Америку. Не вызывайте наряд") * "And that is correct procedure for radio. Class dismissed. Sorry control, stand down." ("Вот зачем нужно радио! Распустились совсем. Всё, центр, продолжаю патрулировать") (?) * "I'm saving to buy a ranch in Montana. Sorry, you're not interested." ("Решил купить ранчо в Монтане. А, вам всё равно не интересно") * "I fell over, heart stopped for several seconds. Fine now, no need for backup." ("Споткнулся на ступеньке, моё сердце чуть не остановилось. Всё в порядке, не нужно беспокоиться") * "Bumped my button while performing my duties. Everything here is safe as shit." ("Зацепился кнопкой во время обхода территории. Тут всё оборудование такое дерьмовое") * "Dumb piece of sh... oh, Russian. Everything is fine here." ("Чёрт, кусок гов... ой, русский. Всё в порядке") * "All clear or as we say in Russia — придурок ты." ("Всё чисто, или как мы говорим в России — придурок ты") * "Apologies, was showing Barney Kozak dances. Kick radio, we're fine" ("Извиняюсь, просто показывал Барни казацкие танцы и пнул рацию. Всё в порядке") * "We've been getting glitches all day control. Maybe send the tech down... tomorrow?" ("Пейджер целый день глючит. Может, вызвать мастера... завтра, например?") Бросок метательного оружия * "Throwing grenade!" ("Кидаю гранату!") * "Grenade!" ("Граната!") * "Here comes grenade!" ("А вот и граната!") * "Get clear, grenade! ("В укрытие, граната!") * "Don't touch that grenade!" ("Не трогайте эту гранату!") * "Fire in the hole!" ("Ложись!") * "Grenade out!" ("Граната пошла!") * "Cover your ear!" ("Прикройте уши!") * ''"Here comes the бомба!" (А вот и бомба!) После установки сумки со снаряжением * ''"First aid kit here, for anyone who needs it." ("Тут аптечка первой помощи, если кому надо") * "Anyone needs first aid, it's here." ("Каждому может понадобиться аптечка, оставлю её здесь") * "I dropped a medic bag." ("Я скинул медсумку") * "Medic supplies here." ("Тут лекарства") * "Friends! Medic bag here!" ("Друзья! Я оставил тут медсумку!") * "Free ammo here!" ("Бесплатные патроны!") * "Extra ammo over here." ("Тут дополнительные магазины!") * "More ammo here, friends." ("Друзья, тут ещё патроны") * "Fill up your ammo!" ("Перезарядитесь!") * "Medic bag — patch up!" ("Медсумка — подлатайтесь!") * "Got a body bag case here!" ("У меня тут есть мешки!") * "Body bag case — deployed!" ("Установил кейс с мешками для трупов!") * "Body bag case right here!" ("Здесь кейс с мешками для трупов!") * "Body bag case!" ("Кейс с мешками лля трупов!") * "I place medic bag here." ("Я тут поставлю медсумку") План Б * "Ух, блядь!" '' * ''"Ух, нихуя себе!" '' * ''"Fuck!" ("Чёрт!") * "Shit hit fan, Sokol hits cops!" ("Ох, дело плохо, Сокол надерёт задницы копам!") * "Fuck it, I prefer a good fight anyway!" ("К чёрту, я не откажусь от хорошей драки!") * "This game just started." ("Игра только началась") * "Time to make it noisy." ("Что же, сделаем это по-громкому") * "Time for another plan." ("Ладно, другой план") * "Plan B — in effect!" ("План Б во всей красе!") * "Better this way anyway." ("Так даже лучше") Слезоточивый газ * "We need gas masks!" ("Нам нужны противогазы!") * "It's just the gas making eyes water! Not crying!" ("Этот газ заставляет глаза выделять воду! Я не плачу!") * "I want who threw the gas! I want him dead!" ("Я хочу того, кто кинул газ! Я хочу его убить!") * "Aw... that gas stinks!" ("Ай... как же воняет!") * "Fucking tear gas!" ("Сраный газ!") * "Fuck me right in the eyes! Fuck me right in the eyes!" ("Мне как будто в глаза нассали! Мне как будто в глаза нассали!") * "Tear gas — those fucks!" ("Сраный газ трахает в глаз!") * "Ahhhh! Tear gas!" ("Аррр! Слезоточивый газ!") * "Who the fuck uses gas?" ("Кто, блять, кинул газ?") * "Goddamn tear gas!" ("Чёрт возьми, слезоточивый газ!") * "Is gas legal here!?" ("Этот газ ещё не запретили, что ли?") * "It's like vaporised vodka in the eye!" ("Как будто водки в глаза плеснули!") * "Fucking tear gas, here comes Sokol to the rescue!" ("Сраный газ, Сокол спешит на помощь!") * "Ahhhh! What the shit!?" ("Ахххх! Что ещё за дерьмо!?") Дрели * "Do you hear that noise? Drill is jammed!" ("Вы слышали этот звук? Дрель заело!") * "Listen! The drill is jammed!" ("Слушайте! Дрель заело!") * "We must fix the fucking thing!" ("Сейчас починим эту херню!") * "Drill in place!" ("Дрель на месте!") * "Drill is placed!"("Дрель установлена!") * "Drill up!" ("Включил дрель!") * "Drill working!" ("Дверь сверлит!") * "Got the drill up!" ("Поставил дрель!") * "Do you hear that? I think it's stuck!" ("Слышали? Она опять сломалась!") *'' "Fucking дрель, ну застряла-ну, need to fix it!" ("Сраная дрель, ну застряла-ну, нужно починить её!) Неисправности компьютеров * "Computer's being a ... говно!" ("Компьютер реально... говно!") * "Something's not right with the computer!" ("С компьютером что-то не так!") * "The computer process is jammed!" ("Тут компьюютер не грузит!") * "That's got to be the computer beeping!" ("Тут компьютер пикает!") * "The computer process has frozen!" ("На компьютере процесс завис") Светошумовые гранаты * "Fucking flashed! Can't see!" ("Блять, я ослеп! Нихрена не вижу!") Конец штурма * "The police are pulling back!" ("Спецназ отступает!") Категория:Цитаты